Wolno Amoroso Diary
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Simple diary from the character of Nodame Cantabile and sorry I gave a COMPLETED for this story :  Thank you!
1. First Sheet

Disclaimer : Nodame Cantabile is belonging to Tomoko Ninomiya

Here I am now. On the stage. Waiting Milch play the orchestra. Yeah, this is my second moment play the orchestra with Milch, after 2 years ago I play with him.

Violin was started. Make a beautiful opening symphony.

Mozart. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

The song with the title Piano Concerto No. 6 in B Flat Major.

With the enrgy from my self, I touch the tuts of DO.

With DO , all the music will played.

The happiness music.

And I guess I could play until this song is finished.

I wish...

XOXO,

Noda Megumi (Nodame)

A/N : As you know, this is my first fic about Nodame Cantabile. At the next story before this, no more review (maybe because my story is bad?)

I appreciated your opinion. Thank you so much for your attention.

Maybe I'll make the next chapter.

:)

Nagisa

Little Note: Sorry if my english doesn't good, anyway. Still learn until now. And about the title of this story Wolno I take from music idiom (and thanks to Wikipedia to help me) it's mean rilex, slow, and I thought it's match with my story. Haha


	2. Second Sheet

Disclaimer : Nodame Cantabile is belonging to Tomoko Ninomiya

2nd Movement already...

Oboe was play the harmony, follow the horns, cello and flutes.

I felt rilex and if I move to the another note, I always tought about him.

Yes, him. The best conductor ever I since-maybe because I'm a special one?

And because of that, I touch a wrong note.

Everybody looking at me. I feel so foolish.

I'm not focus. I saw Milch.

He saw me too-with the puppy face he show to me.

All the people on this building looking at me.

Oh God, what should I do now?

XOXO,

Noda Megumi (Nodame) *now afraid!* X(

A/N: Thanks for your attention :) Thanks for the Icepath94 and recchinon for your review!

To Icepath94 , DO is a first note before RE, MI, FA, etc.

I love you! 3

:)

Nagisa


	3. Third Sheet

Disclaimer : Nodame Cantabile is belonging to Tomoko Ninomiya

A/N : I'm sorry for the last chapter, I thought I'm very very hurry to wrote that. And my grammar...I take it better now. May you like my fic. Thanks for your attention. Enjoy :)

I still stay in here.

Stuck for a few minute (or few hour? or an hour?)

Stage light was flip and flop make me nervous.

Yeah, I forgot those note. Very forgot!

I don't remember anything, and actually the last part before I stop, I don't remember. FORGOT ALL THOSE NOTE (because I thought about him, maybe?)

Should be happened again? 5 years ago when I still in Japan, I follow some competition and forgot those note song I played and I don't know what should I do.

And, suddenly Puri Gorota song I played.

Poor facts.

What should I do, what should I do?

I saw Streeseman.

That man saw me with "Oh,God. Please don't make me dead now!" face

I sighing. And I don't know I got energy from where, I touch DO again.

I never plan. Never!

I playing Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star : Mozart Variation.

The song when I played on otaku Mozart house.

I don't care with anymore

I don't care people want to judge me like what

I don't care

I think, important to finished this orchestra

And I after this? Ran into the dress room.

Through I playing half part of the song, I heard sound of violin.

Slow.

Fast.

Slow.

Their follow my music!

I saw Stresseman.

He leaded the orchestra.

And THAT'S IT. The orchestra is really-really played again.

Follow my music.

I played that song, and I have to finished this song!

I wish...

XOXO,

Noda Megumi (Nodame)

A/N : Really stress about my fic. Because my Indonesia fic doesn't have a review. Maybe my story was soooo poor. :'( But I never give up! Ganbatte !

:)

Nagisa


	4. Fourth Sheet

Discliamer : Nodame Cantabile belong to Tomoko Ninomiya

Music from violins, make me felt some energy again.

I still play 'Twinkle-twinkle Little Star' Mozart Variation.

Ok, it seems like I don't know any songs.

But, yeah I'm enjoy play this song.

Really enjoy.

So, I saw Milch. Nothing change. He just lead this orchestra.

I just close my eyes, hope I could feel more better.

My hands, they play without played a wrong note-like before.

Oh God, please help me!

Please make this orchestra will finished with no more critics!

I hate critics!

XOXO,

Noda Megumi (Nodame)

A/N : Ah~ sorry for lating update this story. Oh God, i didn't have any idea to wrote this fic! Stupid me! Idiotic me! I'm late because I have to update my Indonesian stories. Well well well, ok.

Sorry if my grammar not good. Still learn until now.

See you at chapter 5!

:)

Nagisa


End file.
